A Country Divided
by I.Magickal.Sheridan
Summary: "Ignore the civil war and hope it goes away, after all the Invasion taught me that you can't choose the side that raised you from birth." Diana took that too because she knew that she deserved it.
1. Chapter 1

"The civil war in Kasnia began on 18 June 1913 when Prince Ingury sided with the Bulgarians instead of staying true to Romania. The Northern Factions, most of the Norhtern Villages actually, were established by the Romani and the Visigoth. The Southerners, or the Southern Governement decided that money ruled over loyalty and thus Kasnia went to war with itself as Ingury went to war with Bulgaria and Hallana went to war with Romania." she sighed and leaned back into the regulation plastic chair and sighed heavily, the bottle of vodka balanced carefully, thoughtfully, on her knee the young girl looked up at the Amazon before her with a steady penetrating gaze.

One could understand the words of the politicians but the emotions of the people were completely unknown to the masses, understanding was what would get them to a peaceful agreement and the young woman provided invaluable insight to the mindself of the rebel leader Farohz and all of the rebel forces by extension. The Amazon watched the infamous Widow fight the urge to fidget, a rare luxury that most never really enjoyed when she wasn't in one of Emma Frost's ethics classes when she was freelancing with Xavior's School for Gifted Youngesters. The normally stoic teenager looked offput by the questiosn of her loyalty, the work that she ahd done for the League had put the young Kasnian on the spot and to avoid arrest or worse an all out brawl in the United Nation's Assembly she had had to declare independence and outright refuse to fight for her cousin Farohz and or even watch the news broadcasts until the attacks touched home in her village was astounding.

Jody Grayvan was born as a Kasnian, to the last remaining faction of Visigoth warriors serving as freelance assassins and soldiers, apprenticed by her father and uncle as soon as she could walk the young woman had become a living terror doing work for anyone who would meet the fee for her services. It had only been luck that the League had gotten hold of her after the Thanagarian Invasion , the check had been taken just minutes before she was prompted by Magneto to do something, Diana didn't know what and she didn't want to find out with the rest of the world. Widow's underground contacts that not even Batman could touch, three years of working with the illustrious Emma Frost in the Hellfire Club had her fingers in places that made her notoriety world wide. Unfortunately the young wild card betrayed no one, it was common knowledge that she knew were Magneto was, all of her group Aegis did, but not even Charles Xavior could weedle it out of her and she made it a point to avoid Jean Grey like the Plague.

Gleening information from her was like trying to rationalize with terrorists, you just didn't because you couldn't.

Wrapping slender fingers around the neck of the bottle she tipped the appallingly strong liquor back and set it down again on her knee; her balance shifted on the back two legs of the chair slightly to comphensate for the movement. "After the Second Balkan War, Prince Aurel thought that changing the flag and repressing the Northerners would fix his father's mistakes outwardly while soldiers dealt with those who opposed them. It didn't work so smoothly, the battles that broke out continue to this today." the pale grey of his eyes pierced into the Princess, "Nothing, nothing can fix that betrayal. Bulgarians do not share a close history with Kasnia, our tribes warred and the memory is long. Romania is, and will always be, our brother. We are not Celtics or Romans, to kill your brother is to kill yourself."

The young teenager slammed the bottle back and Diana shuddered, Widow and Viper could slam back the one hundred proof brew like it was water and often did. How anyone could go blow for blow with the Green Lantern sloppy drunk astounded her and then continue to drink Helena and Dinah under the table in a dive in Gotham... the kids could drink like Russian backpackers.

"So it was a matter of honor that started the war in Kasnia and the Northerners seized the opportunity created by both the Thangarian Invasion and the creation of the mutant cure, the political craziness allowed a perfect opportunity to land a blow on the government. Do you think that they'll actually kill the young prince and princess?"

"Farohz said that he wouldn't, he meant that." Widow whispered softly, "Do you think that she will live?" her chin jerked downwards, her chin pointing towards the holding cells in the Tower, the raven's wing of her hair moving to cover her face dramatically with that movement.

The angry almost snarling sound that came from the Amazon snapped the Kasnian mutant's head upward towards the threat of the stronger woman. "Jojo, that woman is a traitor to the cause. She brought an invading army to Earth!"

Body gone wire tight the young woman looked down at the hand that had seized a hold of her forearm, fingers brusing skin beneath the thick black leather of her jacket, electricity crackled around them as a hand shot out to save the vodka and set it on the table. Rule number one when dealing with Aegis was that none of them liked to be touched, touching was a sign of violence for most of them and they would respond with violence and in her outburst she had forgotten something very important. Widow was a mutant, not a metahuman but a mutant and they weren't as durable as she, or the Amazons were, and was an assassin first and foremost.

She slowly released her grip as a low hissing sound erupted from the younger woman's chest and Diana remembered thinking that they should have called her Adder or Rattler instead of Horace and Klyne. "Nyet," the sound was low and careful, "What you called us here for was to fix what she did to herself, intentionally maneuvering a sliver of metal further into your spine to intentionally cripple yourself is not something someone who feels no guilt in treachery would do. Having a dual loyalty to different people isn't easy but you wouldn't really understand that. Both the League and the Amazons are peaceful with one another, owing your loyalty to two opposing factions is not something that is easy, it wears on the mind and body."

"You can't relate the Kasnian Incidents to the Thanagarian Invasion, Jojo, it's just not-" she stopped mid-sentence and nodded, the similarities were there. The Amazon sat back in careful thought, "Okay, you've made your point about Hawkgirl. How do you intend on solving the problem in Kasnia?"

Widow shrugged carelessly and reached for the bottle. "Ignore the civil war and hope it goes away, after all the Invasion taught me that you can't choose the side that raised you from birth." Diana took that too because she knew that she deserved it.


	2. AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

.Vivian

.Sheridan


End file.
